herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Surge
Mark Surge was a Rookie Hero being trained by Alpha Team, he is now a member of William Furno's Hero Team. He has since become a Hero 2.0. History Trials of Furno ]] William Furno enters the Training Sphere which Mark and Natalie Breez are in after having a disappointing conversation with Preston Stormer. Mark explains that Stormer is hard on all of the rookies, not just him. Furno declares that have will earn Stormers respect. Soon after that Stormer declares he is going to take Furno, Surge and Breez on a training mission. The training mission becomes a real mission when Stormer gets paged telling him that Xplode is in the area, the mission, to stop XPlode from blowing up Power Plant. Stormer takes the rookies down to where XPlode is, they fire a empty Hero Pod to make sure that XPlode's attention was elsewhere. They attack XPlode and Rotor whom quickly take Stormer down. Surge recovers Stormers body while Furno gets on his bike. .]] Xplode decides to use explosives but before he can use them Surge electrifies him. Furno jumps off his bikes and cuffs Rotor with Power-Draining Hero Cuffs. Stormer thanks the three rookies and then warns them that they should be ready for when XPlode strikes back. Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a future Prison when they are attacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them they contact Stormer and Furno who were having their cores charged and were unable to help for a short period of time. While Natalie Breez tried to provide backup the three Heroes (Surge, Bulk and Stringer) linked their cores to form a shield to avoid being decimated with a device known as a Hero Cell. Furno arrives and attacks Corroder. He also bluffs that there are more heroes in his ship, Corroder escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Breez contacts Stormer. The leader thinks they are being played. Enemy Within The rookie team along with Alpha Leader Preston Stormer are seen flying to Mekron City to answer a distress call. While inside the police station of the city Stormer announces over his comlink that this mission is a Code 13. After expressing to his fellow rookies that he had no idea what a Code 13 was, Furno just answers him with 'it means trouble.' When the villain Meltdown arrives, Surge along with the rest of the squad begins to attack him and the hacked security robots. Later on in the episode, after Stormer is infected by mind-controlling nano bots, Surge joins a team in locating the cure on the planet Lunar Tratix. His comrade Breez was nearly attacked by a Tratix Reptoid and in order to save her he allows himself to get captured by the creature. It is revealed later that Breez managed to save Surge from the reptoid by communicating with it (an apparent ability she was built with). This episode is known as HF003. Von Nebula Surge along with his friends Breez, and elected team leader Furno attempt to rescue the Alpha Team from a trap set on New Stellac City. The blue rookie was the first to test out Zib's new invention which allows objects to pass through a hero when need be; interestingly enough, Surge constantly voices his dislike of this trinket. It was during this episode that all three rookies finally saw what happened between Stormer and Von Ness all those years ago. After landing on New Stellac City, the rookie team encounters more of Von Nebula's crew from the past few episodes (along with new villains as well). Surge's weapons, along with everyone else's gadgets, gets sucked into Von Nebula's black hole. Using Zib's invention, much to the blue rookie's disdain, they managed to wait until all of the henchmen lost their ammo and capture them. This day is when Furno, Surge, and Breez are acknowledged as full-fledged heroes. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Surge had a Lightning Shooter with which he can unravel powerful blasts of lightning. He, along with Furno and Breez, are the newest models made which means they are being watched by science "geeks" to see what can be improved. Since then, Surge has become a Hero 2.0. He has donned new armor and received a Ice Spear Blaster. The blaster can generate a new spear every 0.25 seconds, making it a rapid-fire weapon. It also includes a climbing hook. His helmet is fitted with a long-distance thermo scope and a built in motion sensor. He uses these to take aim with him weapon. Personality Surge means well but when something sets him off he goes blank on the goal or point of the mission and is consumed by the emotions of the moment. It was stated in the LEGO magazine that Surge felt he had some sort of flaw when he was built, hence his nervous attitude of never living up to his heroic nature, albeit, no evidence of this exists in either the movie, comics, or Hero Factory FMs. In the HF episodes, Surge is shown as a skittish hero who doesn't go out of his way to over-exert himself like his friend Furno. It isn't said how Funo and Breez became his friends, though being assigned to the same rookie team probably had something to do with it. The young hero doesn't seem to impress very well as there aren't many admirable characteristics about as he tends to be the first out of the group to get caught in a trap or by a crook. Still, Surge is loyal to his team and even protected Bulk while he was injured. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Surge's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare asAkiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience and insight into this character's mind. Hero 2.0 It has been revealed in the new HF movie, Ordeal of Fire, that Surge is the one who is 'missing' from the mission at Tanker 22. Although, in many of the trailers it depicts Surge as being captured by the Fire Lord with Furno and the rest trying to save him. There is a 2.0 toy of Surge, but it isn't certain when he gets this upgrade. Triva He is also known as "LiveWire". Set Information 7169 Mark Surge.jpeg|2010 Mark Surge Set Surge 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Surge 2.0 Set 2010 Set - Mark Surge * Mark Surge was released in August 2010 as one of the three Rookie sets * Mark Surge's set number is 7169. * Mark Surge contains 19 pieces. 2011 Set - Surge 2.0 * He is set for release in 2011 * Surge 2.0 is set number 2141. * Surge 2.0 will be a combiner set with Nex 2.0. * Surge contain's 30 pieces. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Da Bomber * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire See Also * Review:Mark Surge * Review:Surge 2.0 * Gallery:Mark Surge * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Source * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Products: 7169 * Bios: Mark Surge Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Akiyama Makuro Category:Furno Category:Breez